zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. For more info on user rights, see . Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Administrators * Altar * AuronKaizer * DjMack * Fused Shadow * Happyjoe5 * Hero of Time 87 * LadyNorbert * Murchadah * Naftaliash827 * Oath to Order (on wiki break) * Power courage wisdom and time * Richard1990 * ShutUpNavi * Thai420 * XXXXX * UberPhoeb Rollback These users, along with administrators, can use the rollback feature. * Lessthan1337 * Mr kmil * Emem123292 How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you would like to become an administrator, please do so under the Requests for adminship header. Generally, if the consensus is supportive after a week or two, than the user should be given admin rights. How do admins grant rollback or admin rights? :See '' What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Remember, being an admin is '''no big deal'. Vote templates Requests for adminship Aghanim the Mage I Believe I should have Admin Rights because: 1. I have experience in The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and A Link to the Past. 2. I am very responsible, and will make sure I live up to my title. 3. I am a very nice guy, and I only want to give as much as I can to the Wiki. 4. I can make my own userboxes, and am completely willing to take any requests. 5. The people here have given me some very good welcomes, and I thank them (I have a loss of friends at school) so I think I owe them something. Votes : : You're doing pretty well, but it's a little too early for you to be requesting administrative rights. Maybe rollback in a little while. LadyNorbert 18:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Fifteen admins... Oh so many... And you haven't been around long. OtOcon^_- 18:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Good Job so far: OtO: most of them are inactive (more like 6 of them) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He should have rollback rights in a 3 or 4 weeks, thats when I (I think) got mine. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He's got some things to learn about respecting other people's edits. Also has a tendency to be a bit malicious. --AuronKaizer 02:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry buddy. You need to wait a bit. Mr kmil : : Admin? No. I haven't seeen many contributions from you, and we already have 15 admin. User:Oldschoolzeldafan I would like to nominate OLZF to receive rollback rights. She has done a lot to make this site more organized and streamlined, particularly in terms of our image files, and rollback rights would give her some more flexibility and autonomy as she continues this work. She's really an asset and I'm throwing her to the wolves putting her name out for consideration. LadyNorbert 01:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Votes : : Yeah, as I said first, that is one hell of a potent editor rightchere! Allow her to roll her back...or something! --AuronKaizer 05:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 16:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : A definite YES, good to have her on rollback (Because obviously she WILL) Also, too many people love her[[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 23:18, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : Definitely a yes for me, she's one of the nicest people on this wiki. She's a self proclaimed big sister on this site, and I don't doubt that for a second. She has no problem doing tedious and what I call boring work, and I admire that. She's also very welcoming to new Zeldapedians, including me. I think she would make a great admin! midnaslave 17:16, 30 June 2008 (UTC) 17:16, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : : You people say "your too new to be an (admin/rollback)" to many people who run, and yet there are four supports. How is this different? - solar flute : : I still support this idea. - solar flute : : Ya she has helped alot around here--Power courage wisdom and time 07:10, 3 July 2008 (UTC) : : Solar flute said something about "too new". Well, LadyNorbert got rollback in 2 weeks, I bet you'd think that its "too-new". [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 01:37, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Mr kmil I am following in UberPheob's foot steps. I Know a lot here and have played and beaten and replayed all of the games except for the Oracles. Please vote for me Votes : Consider ME! Mr kmil : : We're quite covered with admins at the moment... --AuronKaizer 22:12, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, what AK said, you haven't edited as much lately, so you should keep up the good work. --[[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 01:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : : While I do believe we have a fair number of admins already, I do believe that Mr kmil has been a loyal editer for the wiki and that he does care about its overall well-being. He has shown me that he does want the best for the wiki, therefore I am going to support his request. If it is ever decided that we could accept a few more admins, Mr kmil should definitely be in line for it. Hero of Time 87 19:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Midnaslave Alright, here goes nothing. I would like to apply for rollback! I have 79 main edits, 122 total, those that aren't main are grammar and spelling and such. I'd like to have rollback because I feel like it would be easier for me to help Zeldapedia, reverting vandalism and pointless edits. I know I'm horrible at explaining myself, but I feel like I would make a bigger difference with rollback. Votes